toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Birshatari Armed Forces
The Birshatari Armed Forces are the military forces of Birshatar. They consists of the Birshatari Arab Army, the Birshatari Arab Navy, the Birshatari Arab Air Force, and several paramilitary forces. Not including paramilitaries like the Republican Guard and the People's Militia or the intelligence services, the Birshatari Armed Forces have a total strength of 1,839,700 personnel, and an active strength of 1,009,700 personnel. History Organisation Structure *President of Birshatar **Ministry of Defence ***Supreme Council of the Armed Forces ****Birshatari Arab Army ****Birshatari Arab Navy ****Birshatari Arab Air Force ****Directorate of Military Intelligence and Security **State Special Security Apparatus ***Birshatari Republican Guard ***Birshatari People's Militia **Fedayeen Samara Birshatari Arab Army The Birshatari Arab Army is the land forces component of the Birshatari Armed Forces. It is the largest of the regular armed forces branches, and is also supported by the Birshatari People's Militia. It is a mechanised force with significant armoured assets. Although it has a large fleet of older Soviet tanks (including 1,800 T-54/55 and 1,300 T-62 tanks), it also has some more advanced T-72 and T-90 tanks. Many of the older T-54/55s and T-62s have received upgrades to make them more tactically relevant. The Army Aviation and tactical air defences are both detached to the Air Force, although they remain under commands separate to the general Air Force command. These two commands maintain close cooperation with the Army. Birshatari Arab Navy The Birshatari Arab Navy is the branch of the Birshatari Armed Forces responsible for undertaking naval operations. It is historically the smallest and weakest branch of the Birshatari Armed Forces, although more emphasis has been put on naval capabilities in contemporary times, meaning that the modern Birshatari Navy has significantly stronger capabilities than its predecessors. The contemporary Birshatari Navy owns two Mistral-class amphibious assault ships which are able to operate helicopters. It also possesses a large fleet of small attack craft that are particularly useful taking into account the fact that much of Birshatar is composed of small islands with thin straits in between. Regardless, the Birshatari Navy is considered a blue water force, and is able to project a limited level of military power outside Birshatari territorial waters. Birshatari Arab Air Force The Birshatari Arab Air Force is the aerial warfare branch of the Birshatari Armed Forces. It generally gets the first pick of recruits from the conscription program, due to the requirement of having educated technical personnel to operate Air Force equipment. It is responsible for both tactical and strategic aerial operations, as well as land-based air defence. Some of its aircraft are also capable of launching anti-ship Exocet missiles, and as such, the Air Force is also partially responsible for anti-shipping missions. Paramilitary forces *Birshatari Republican Guard *Birshatari People's Militia Weapons, uniforms, and organisation Weapons Birshatari equipment is primarily a mix of Soviet and French weaponry, although Soviet systems make up the larger proportion of the Birshatari inventory. The Birshatari Armed Forces also operate equipment originating from other countries as well, such as Brazilian Embraer aircraft. The Birshatari Armed Forces have ballistic missile capabilities, and maintain a stockpile of surface-to-surface missiles including Scud missiles. Birshatar has received occasional funding from the USSRT, with much of this being spent on arms procurement. Birshatar has conducted research into weapons of mass destruction, although it does not possess nuclear weapons. It is a member of neither the Chemical Weapons Convention nor the Biological Weapons Convention, and has stockpiles of both chemical and biological weapons. The primary means of delivary for these weapons are aircraft and artillery. There exists an indigenous Birshatari weapons industries that provides ammunition and spare parts for the armed forces, although as of yet there have not been many indigenous Birshatari weapons systems that have been designed. The main companies in Birshatar related to the defence industry are the Organisation for Military Industries and Birshatari Aeronautics Organisation. Uniforms Birshatari officers' uniforms are generally similar to British designs, whilst typical non-commissioned troops wear uniforms of Soviet pattern. Army uniforms are khaki for summer and olive for winter. Air force troops have khaki and light grey uniforms for summer, and dark blue and light grey uniforms for winter. Certain army and air force troops wear camouflage uniforms. Naval personnel wear white in summer and navy blue in winter. All uniforms have two types of coat; a long coat for ceremonial purposes, and a short coat for informal wear. The Republican Guard has its own uniform patterns that are slightly different from those of the regular armed forces. Tactics The Birshatari Armed Forces primarily uses Soviet military doctrine, although it also applies lessons learnt by other Arab armies during the Six-Day and Yom Kippur Wars. Much focus is put on combined arms doctrine, and integrating the use of forces from the different branches of military service. Ranks insignia The ranks insignia of the Birshatari Army, Navy, and Air Force are quite similar to each other, with each rank having a counterpart in the other services. The Birshatari grade structure has seventeen ranks ranging from private to general. Commissioned officers wear golden shoulderboards, whilst non-commissioned troops have chevrons on their upper arms. Awards and decorations Category:Birshatar Category:Military forces Category:Military of Birshatar